


Exhaustion

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Enoch is checking on Jemma after having Alya
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 14





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 23 vaguely based on my own experiences after having a child haha

Enoch stared at the tablet in front of him. “It appears to be customary to ask how you are feeling, both mentally and physically.” He looked up at Jemma. “So how are you Agent Simmons?”

Jemma thought about it. “Exhausted?”

“Is that mentally or physically?”

“It’s both,” Fitz called from across the room. “We’re both exhausted.”

“I do believe that is considered normal under these circumstances,” Enoch said.

“You are correct,” Jemma said. “It is normal. But that doesn’t stop us from wanting a nap.”

“Perhaps I can gift this to you,” Enoch said.

Jemma smiled. “That would be perfect.”


End file.
